custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Origins
|director = Invader39}} Haunted Origins is the fourth installment in the Unending Shadows Storyline. A graphic novel, it takes place on the Southern Continent, following the inhabitants of the Order stronghold Cro, as they attempt to protect the Mask of Light from the Legion of Chaos. The story is the sequel to Fallen Heroes and is the second graphic novel in the storyline. Story *Prologue: Times Long Past *Chapter 1: A City on a Hill *Chapter 2: Shadows *Chapter 3: Falling Apart *Chapter 4: Betrayal *Chapter 5: Enemy at the Gates *Chapter 6: The Battle of Cro *Chapter 7: Heroes *Epilogue: The End is Where We Begin Characters *Toa Drax *Toa Vastara *Toa Lamos *Mersery *Arker *Implex *Skyer *Glonor *Lari *Ganon *Cecil *Toa Tayluu *Turaga Aph *Makuta Axis *Sinera *District *Makuta Orpheus *Frezon *Shadow *Outlab *Toa Orin *Toa Jarodin *Toa Tollubo *Grunge *Varr *Venthur *The Dark Shadow *Echo *Elisis *Fare Reviews ’s Haunted Origins is a story well-deserving of the esteem and positive reviews it has accrued over recent months. Six years in the making, it marks Invader’s first fully-fledged photo comic serial, completion of which is a landmark achievement for our homegrown bureaucrat. Taking place shortly after the events of Fallen Heroes, which also recently won a featured spotlight, Haunted Origins chronicles the continued adventures of Toa Drax, Vastara and Lamos, the surviving Toa Akura. Posted at a remote Order of Mata Nui outpost, the story depicts the Toa and their Matoran compatriots struggling to guard the Kanohi Avohkii while it is relentlessly pursued by the Legion of Chaos. With its final instalment released on the five year anniversary of the premiere of The Arker Chronicles, there are few words with which to articulate Invader’s tremendous efforts. Imbued with a generous helping of popular fantasy story beats, Haunted Origins extends the scope of its narrative to all facets of tropes reserved for fan-fiction, expanding on the shortcomings of the Order of Mata Nui, the Toa Code and even role of Turaga. Focus is even afforded to some of the most unlikely characters, including the Matoran villagers and Legion of Chaos footsoldiers. With an entire chapter dedicated to creatively rooting out a traitor within the group, Invader plays up the tension of the situation like a seasoned story writing professional.|''Haunted Origins''' featured spotlight, written by .}} Trivia *Aspects of this story were based on and inspired by 's Zero Hour and 's Uprising, Patriots, and Elegy. *The graphic novel was originally intended to be the second installment in a trilogy of comics in Invader39's original story, along with Echoes in the Past. This concept was then scrapped and it was morphed into its current incarnation. **''Haunted Origins'' has also gone through the most changes than all of Invader39's stories. **The working titles for this story were Ground Zero and Origins. *Glonor and Tollubo belong to BobTheDoctor27, Vastara belongs to Vorred, Ganon belongs to Ids5621, Grunge belongs to Thefirstmakuta, Venthur belongs to Chalk33, Tayluu belongs to Artek206, Mersery belongs to Chicken Bond, and Jarodin belongs to Rogaine who all very kindly allowed Invader39 to use in his story. Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Comics